


Once Upon A Time

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy makes bad puns, ok? Jane isn't impressed and Thor is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> A little gift for Day 2 of the 2015 Fandom Snowflake Challenge. :)

Thor frowned as Jane and an incessantly giggling Darcy entered the room.

“What is so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing, Darcy just made a stupid joke, that’s all.” Jane said, rolling her eyes. “She said that I was-” 

“A sight for _Thor_ eyes!” Darcy blurted out, then resumed giggling.

“I do not get it.” Thor said. “You are both in my eyesight.”

“No, it’s just a pun.” Jane said, shaking her head.

“Upon what?” asked Thor, evoking more laughter from Darcy.

“Darcy...” Jane started, hands on her hips.

“ _THOR-RY!_ ” she said, crying now.

Jane stormed out while Thor scratched his head.


End file.
